


Little Comforts

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovebites, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Scissoring, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Bruising, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: Haraka Kagarike and Ariadne Foxrot take the morning off for themselves before going back to business as usual in the Neighbouring World.
Relationships: Haraka Kagarike/Ariadne Foxrot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Little Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkRosePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRosePrincess/gifts).



> Just a little something I whipped up, inspiration has been coming in droves recently so I intend to ride this wave out as much as I can. These two aren't in a relationship in canon, though I (and the person this is gifted to) can't help but think they'd make a cute couple, thus this was born. Enjoy!

Cracking open her bleary eyes, Ariadne took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. Her brain lagged in sleepy fog, but after a few moments, the cogs found purchase and the Dominion realised she was in Haraka’s room. The relatively basic layout of it and the dark ceiling was enough of an indicator, but Ariadne didn’t just rely on her eyes to tell her where she was and what had happened the previous night.

Her hand lazily came up to her neck, feeling the dull throb of bruises from the night before. In fact, her whole body was sore, muscles relaxed yet tight in a way that told her she had gotten considerable use out of them. And as the memories came flooding back to her, a sleepy, cat-like smile crossed over her face. Feeling the sheets brush against her naked body, she lightly balled her fists around the covers, pulling them back from where she had stolen them from the other side of the bed through the course of the night. But, the warmth they provided wasn’t enough, to Ariadne’s mild annoyance.

Finally, Ariadne rolled over into the warm embrace beside her. Haraka was sleeping peacefully beside her, her arms wrapped tightly around Ariadne, yet not restrictively. The protective embrace was cute and endearing. Ariadne nestled up into Haraka’s incredible bust. Wrapping her arms around the Dominion of Gevurah, she began to press soft, fleeting, sleepy kisses over Haraka’s cheek, jaw and throat. Anywhere she could reach without having to move too far. Some kisses were more idle grazes of her lips, others, cheeky nibbles.

Ariadne had comfortably nestled herself in the crook of Haraka’s neck as she felt the older girl shift and mumble softly. Smiling contentedly, Ariadne pressed an amorous kiss to Haraka’s throat, before raising her head to murmur into her ear.  
“Morning, baby…” She cooed softly, catching Haraka’s earlobe between her teeth and rolling it lightly between them. Haraka stirred further at that, and her eyes opened. No less fierce than usual, but tinged with a fondness and adoration as she leaned back to gaze at Ariadne.

“What a lovely way to wake up…” Haraka purred, squeezing Ariadne against her and eliciting a giggle from her. “My beautiful girlfriend kissing me… I like it.”

Ariadne smirked lazily at that, her sliding her arms over Haraka’s generous curves, gaze flicking down and drinking in the sight of her hand sliding over the contours of Haraka’s body.

“Should I do it more often then?” Ariadne asked innocently, her hand slipping back to Haraka’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze, which made the older girl grin.

“Yes please,” Haraka cooed, before grunting as she lifted Ariadne up and pulled the other Dominion atop her, forcing Ariadne to straddle her. Ariadne giggled at her lover’s forcefulness, and happily pressed her bust to Haraka’s as a firm hand pressured the small of her back, pulling her down. Haraka caught her lips as she did so, humming contentedly against them as she drew her lover into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Ariadne’s back, squeezing her appreciatively as Ariadne kissed her back. They stayed like that for a moment, with Haraka just roaming Ariadne’s body with her hands, feeling her up, vocalising softly against her lips and delighting in their embrace, kiss, and intimacy.

They parted for air, and Ariadne pulled away from Haraka, watching the older girl pout. She chuckled, sitting up and taking the time to suck in a breath and stretch out, sighing in delight as her bones creaked and she felt the aches from last night dissolve momentarily.

Haraka’s adoring gaze wasn’t lost on Ariadne, who kept one eye open to watch it, preening before her girlfriend. However, Haraka’s brown furrowed in concern as she noticed the blemishes painted all over Ariadne’s neck, and even some dark bruises over Ariadne’s hips and body- anywhere Haraka had gotten her hands or mouth on, really.

“I’m sorry…” She murmured, reaching up to rest her hands on Ariadne’s hips, lightly, and giving them a squeeze where she hadn’t marked. “I didn’t know I was quite so rough…”

“Relax, baby,” Ariadne cooed, amused by the seriousness in Haraka’s expression. She shushed further protests by placing a finger to her lips, winking down at her. “We have some time this morning, you can make it up to me~.”

That teasing smirk on Ariadne’s face widened as she adjusted her position. She lightly pressed her pussy to Haraka’s thigh, and as Haraka’s concern frown morphed into brief shock, then a smirk to rival Ariadne’s, she tightened her hold on Ariadne’s hips.

“Someone’s eager,” she playfully chided Ariadne, to which the Dominion of Chesed only laughed, and began to slowly rock her hips against Haraka’s thigh, enjoying the friction against her already moistening sex.

“Of course I am, waking up to the sight of you,” Ariadne cooed, winking down at the older Dominion whilst rutting lightly against her thigh. Haraka clicked her tongue, and lifted Ariadne up- who squeaked indignantly- and pressing her pussy against her own. The light bump of pressure against Haraka’s clit made her shudder, but she kept her smirk as Ariadne settled in her new position, and gave her ass a pat.

“Much better. You’re a little brat sometimes Ariadne. But you’re so cute, it’s hard to stay mad,” Haraka purred, a chuckle rumbling in her chest as she began to roll her hips, matching Ariadne’s pace, who let out a very shameless moan and sought to interweave their folds herself.

“That’s part of my charm, baby…” Ariadne cooed, growling quietly as she felt Haraka’s thumbs lightly dig into her bruises. She couldn’t deny that the pain was welcomed though, and she leaned in close to brush their lips together. “Now let’s christen this bed again, I don’t think we were thorough enough last night… I can still move…”

Haraka smirked, jutting her hips in a way she knew Ariadne liked, and smirking even wider as a breathy gasped slipped from Ariadne’s lips.

“I think you’re right,” Haraka murmured, eyes half lidded to match Ariadne’s now as she spoke against her lips. “And _gladly_.”

Haraka pressed her lips to Ariadne’s, and smiled as her girlfriend eagerly kissed her back. Ariadne’s sleepy facade was deceptive, but to Haraka and anyone else who knew her, it was a simple farce that hid Ariadne’s true personality surprisingly well. That being, a rather bratty, insanely powerful force to be reckoned with. And as such, when Ariadne bit down on Haraka’s lip and tugged to gain entrance into her mouth, Haraka merely chuckled and let her.

Ariadne purred as she felt Haraka’s hands roam her body. Possessive yet not stifling, Haraka’s firm grip on anything she could get her hands on made Ariadne moan shamelessly into her mouth. Their combined rolling of their hips and the way they interwove their folds was already doing a number on the Dominion of Chesed. Ariadne evidently tried to keep her own pace, but Haraka’s encouraging hands- one now resting firmly on her ass, fondling the flesh whilst the other netted in her wavy hair- were making her quicken her pace. Wantonly, she ground her hips down against Haraka’s, revelling in the sounds of their kissing, the gasps of breath between each kiss, and the dirty, wet sound that accompanied each forceful movement.

A sharp smack echoed out, and Ariadne yelped into Haraka’s mouth from the ferocity of it. She felt the sting in her left asscheek, but paid it no mind as it was immediately drowned out in the sheer ecstasy of their clits rubbing together. Haraka had angled her hips, upward, and Ariadne had to break the kiss to pull away, muscles tensing and back straightening with a heated purr.

“That’s it!” Ariadne praised Haraka breathlessly, face flushed deeply. Her half-lidded eyes remained as they were, but more from lust now than tiredness. As if to spur Haraka on whilst gyrating her hips, she grinned, and dug her nails lightly into Haraka’s abdomen, dragging them down. The animalistic hiss from Haraka in response made Ariadne’s heart skip a beat.

“Naughty brat…” She growled, roughly squeezing Ariadne’s rear before giving it another thwack that made Ariadne’s toes curl.

“You love to tease me…” Haraka continued, delighting in the way she slipped a hand between their grinding cunts, and ran her fingers through the girl’s sopping wet folds, finding purchase on her engorged clit and giving it a light pinch, before soothingly rubbing the throbbing bud. It evidently drove Ariadne mad, who tossed her head back with a heated gasp.

Reaching up, Haraka also took hold of Ariadne’s hip once more, stilling her so she would stop rubbing up against her. Offended by the sudden lack of friction (well, more by Haraka’s audacity), Ariadne opened her mouth to complain about how she’d been so close when Haraka shushed her by slipping two fingers inside of her sopping sex. Protest died, replaced by a lustful growl.

“Mmm, so forceful, baby… Why not continue…?” Ariadne drawled, her eyelids fluttering and back arching at the intrusion, though it was hardly unwelcome. She tried to resume the rock of her hips, that pool of heat in her abdomen still simmering and serving as a stark reminder of how close she had been. But, Ariadne noted that teasing glint in Haraka’s eye, and couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran up her spine.

“Oh, I will,” Haraka promised, all too gleefully as she adjusted the position of her hand, index and middle finger hilted inside of Ariadne’s cunt. Haraka seemed to enjoy the way Ariadne’s walls fluttered around her fingers, each minute movement making the Dominion of Chesed mewl and squirm. Finally, Haraka gave her hip a squeeze.

She had adjusted her hand so that her knuckles were pressing up against her own clit, with both fingers still pushed inside Ariadne.  
“Hump them.” Haraka ordered, her usual brash voice now down to a surprisingly sensual purr that made Ariadne swoon.

“How debasing-”

Ariadne’s snark was rewarded with a curl of her fingers, and her back arched on instinct, a strangled grunt slipping past her lips as further complaints died in her throat.

“I know, that’s why I did it. And that’s how I know you’re going to like it,” Haraka cooed, wiggling her fingers inside Ariadne as if to encourage her, amused by the needy whines that slipped out. “Go on.”

Briefly glaring at Haraka, even though Ariadne really didn’t put much effort into it, she obliged. Twisting her mouth to try and hide the blissful, pleasured grin on her face, Ariadne began to fuck herself on Haraka’s fingers like a common whore. Each rock of her hips betrayed experience, and Haraka grinned as she locked eyes with the other Dominion, curling her fingers and sliding them over the fluttering walls of her sex.

The pleasure wasn’t lost on Haraka, either. Each time Ariadne came down with one of those slow, needy rolls, Haraka’s own knuckles rubbed up against her clit in perfect timing with each rock of Ariadne’s hips. Each grind down drew a pleasurable moan from Haraka, tipping her head back on the pillow. While Ariadne dictated the pace, Haraka kept a firm grip on her hip, pulling her down occasionally and forcing the Dominion to grind down against her fingers.

Haraka groaned as Ariadne took the hint. Grinding against her with a new fervour, she rocked her hips relentlessly against those fingers. Setting a pace of her own that Haraka had no complaints with, the two neared their climaxes in a symphony of sexual growls and breathless huffs. Ariadne became more desperate with each jerk and shudder that wracked through her body, until she tipped her head back and finally climaxed with a drawn out moan of utter ecstasy. Her hips shuddered, inner wall clenching around Haraka’s fingers and coating them in her arousal. Ariadne gripped Haraka’s hips for support, and as the older Dominion felt her own orgasm tip her over the edge in a less spectacular display, she kept her fingers buried within her partner’s sex. Haraka fought the urge to squeeze Ariadne too hard as she came, her toes curling as she stroked Ariadne’s inner walls, as if coaxing more of her orgasm out. Ariadne, for her part, kept her pussy pressed firm to Haraka’s, groaning at the pleasurable friction against both of their clits.

“Sh-shit…” Haraka cursed under her breath, gathering herself and blinking spots away from her vision as she withdrew her fingers from Ariadne, who just laughed weakly. Loosening her grip on Haraka’s hips, she exhaled deeply.

Ariadne fell forward with a groan, her weight absorbed by Haraka’s arms as she caught her. Haraka quickly wrapped her arms around her, one hand on her ass to give it a soothing rub, feeling up the firm yet supple flesh beneath her fingers and giggling as Ariadne started to plant kisses over her generous chest, not bothering to open her eyes yet.

  
“You’re _amazing_ , baby…” Ariadne mumbled against her chest, panting between kisses as she was nestled in Haraka’s arms. Haraka, for her part, grinned and stroked her fingers through Ariadne’s hair, untangling any knots she found. Taking a few seconds to calm her breathing, able to achieve such a feat so quickly after many, many hours of physical exhaustion, Haraka spoke.

“I know,” she chuckled, glancing down at Ariadne who couldn’t suppress her grin of amusement.

“I wish we could go again, but I’ve got places to be…”

“Already?” Haraka asked pouting and giving Ariadne’s ass a sharper squeeze.

“Unfortunately, yes. I have a region to run, and would rather not be caught with the Dominion of Gevurah if any of your disciples decide to sneak inside, let alone naked on her chest after a night of thorough fucking.” Ariadne pointed out, raising her head and resting her chin between Haraka’s breasts, on her sternum as she spoke.

“That’s a good point,” Haraka conceded, sighing as she continued to idly stroke Ariadne’s hair for a few more moments. “If anyone found out about this… It wouldn’t be pretty.”

“That’s right. But that’s why it’s so addictive, a forbidden tryst is even more exciting than the usual.” Ariadne purred, winking up at Haraka as she finally mustered the energy to roll off of Haraka, and stumble to her feet. “Half of the fun is because it’s so wrong, Haraka.”

Haraka puffed out her cheeks as Ariadne escaped her arms, watching the light haired girl stand and stretch out.

“You aren’t wrong,” she murmured, letting herself lecherously take in Ariadne’s stretching figure before getting up herself grunting as she did so.

Ariadne watched as Haraka spied her Astral Dress in the corner, and slanted her head curiously as she was approached.

“You’re going to dress me?”

  
“Would you rather go around naked?” Haraka retorted with a scoff, smiling deviously as she stopped before Ariadne, shaking out her blouse and starting to lift it over her head. However, Ariadne put a hand up to stop her, tilting her head as if considering the thought.

“Are you patronising me?” She asked, and Haraka rolled her eyes.

“Of course not!”

“Mmm, you know, just because I _let_ you top me, it doesn’t mean I can’t look after myself.”

“I know that. H-hang on, let me? You sly dog!”

Ariadne’s smirk grew. “Sly? _Me_? Oh, I could _never_.”

Haraka swatted Ariadne’s hand aside, clicking her tongue at her as Ariadne pouted indignantly.  
“Let me dote on you,” Haraka murmured, trying again with her Astral Dress, the loose blouse and skirt combination that fit her sleepy appearance well. Haraka briefly felt the soft fabric between her thumb and index finger, smiling as she lifted the blouse up and pushed it over Ariadne’s head, helping her into it. “There we go…”

“You’re babying me as if I can’t beat you in any fight,” Ariadne purred, huffing to blow aside a loose curl that flopped over her face thanks to Haraka’s dressing. “Besides, you know we can don our Astral Dresses without the manual labour, no?”

Haraka rolled her eyes at that, amused by Ariadne’s bitching and bending down to pick up her skirt, but not before she gave her ass a sharp smack of reprimand.

“Shush,” Haraka ordered as sternly as she could, but Ariadne saw right through the facade as she stepped into her skirt. Notably, not batting an eyelid at the lack of panties.

“Thank you for performing a very basic task for me,” Ariadne quipped, flicking Haraka’s nose and earning a grunt of surprise. “But I prefer when you’re ripping my clothes _off_ ~.”

“Of course you do,” Haraka snorted, briefly rubbing her now sore nose as she watched Ariadne turn away. “Leaving already?”

“Sadly,” Ariadne sighed dramatically, stepping through the doorframe, but not before casting a wink over her shoulder at Haraka. “But I wanted to give you something before I left.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm, don’t act so surprised, baby. It’s nothing special, now follow me.”

Haraka followed on command, evidently curious as to what Ariadne had in store. Her answer was granted shortly after she walked through the door, though, as the Dominion of Chesed pressed a cup into Haraka’s hands. Blinking, Haraka accepted it, and looked down into it. Leaves were settled at the bottom of it, and the scent told Haraka that it was green tea- one of her favourites.  
“I brought the tea with me,” Ariadne explained with a dismissive little wave of her hand. “It’s real. Something from Tiphereth, although I heated the water with my Reiryoku because waiting for water to boil is boring.”

Staring down into the cup, Haraka smiled.

“Thank you, Ariadne. It’s cute of you. And… very thoughtful.”

Ariadne snickered, turning away as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Eating and drinking what we make from Reiryoku gets old after a while. So I thought I’d spice it up a bit for you,” she cooed, catching a lock of hair in her finger and curling it with a lazy smile. “For a price, of course.”

Haraka raised an eyebrow, smirking as she took a sip. “What might that price be?”

“You’ll see~.”

“Agreeing with you blindly on anything is a dangerous game, Ariadne.”

Ariadne laughed lightly at that.

“I suppose. But take it from a master gambler like me. It’s fun to take chances, Haraka.”

“… I’ll take your word for it.”

Smiling as if satisfied, Ariadne fluffed up her hair and groomed herself to be adequately presentable, before she walked to the door.

“Until next time, baby~.”

“Until you start craving me again,” Haraka joked, smiling back as Ariadne gave her a little wink, before slipping outside and shutting the door behind her.

Haraka brought the cup to her lips again, watching the door for a moment, before chuckling quietly to herself.

Alas, the time for exciting trysts and a relaxing morning was over.

They both had a job to do, after all.


End file.
